


╮like father ↻ like son╰

by Candi_Demon



Series: Fatherhood Adventures [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Super Junior - Freeform, daddy donghae, eunghae, haehyuk - Freeform, idiot hyuk, m/m - Freeform, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_Demon/pseuds/Candi_Demon
Summary: Hyukjae has been lonely for a long time. No one understands his quirks, especially his insane fear of the dark and ballons. Those fuckers are evil. So when he meets a Donghae, a single father, who doesn't laugh at him when he hides from a balloon at a children's party. He thinks things might go well. Little did he know, the child's mother is an evil wench who only wants Donghae to suffer.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Fatherhood Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561996





	╮like father ↻ like son╰

Work will go here.  
Please wait patiently for it!


End file.
